rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in GTA Liberty City Stories
Protagonist Toni Cipriani *'Status (Circa 1998): '''Alive *'Affiliation: Leone Family '''Antonio "Toni" Cipriani is the main protagonist of GTA: Liberty City Stories, circa 1998. Toni is a soldato (soldier) of the Italian Leone Family, later becoming a Capo and Underboss. Toni went into hiding in 1994, after killing a rival of him. Toni is back to buisness in 1998, but due to the long time he didn't conacted with Salvatore Leone, Toni need to start from nothing, meaning he need to work for some of Salvatore's associates, like Donald Love, Vincenzo Cilli, JD O'Toole, Leon Mc'Afry and many more. Toni soon become again Salvatore's right-hand man. Central Characters Salvatore Leone *'Status (Circa 1998): '''Alive *'Affiliation: Leone Family '''Don Salvatore "Sal" Leone is the Don of the Italian Leone Family since the 1980s, and Toni's main boss, giving the most of the missions. At first Salvatore refuse giving Toni missions, as Toni was inactive for 4 years, sending Toni to working for Vincenzo, the new Capo of Leone Family, however Salvatore started to give Toni missions, shortly after the deaths of JD O'Toole and Vincenzo. Sal promoting Toni to a "Made Man" and giving to Toni missions against severel rival gangs and mafia, mainly the Forelli Family, Sindacco Family and the Sicillian Mafia. ---- Donald Love *'Status (Circa 1998): '''Alive *'Affiliation: Leone Family '''Donald "Don" Love is a billionaire buisness man who owns a big media conglomerate called "Love Media". Donald has some connections with the Leone Family. Love entering the race to become the mayor of Liberty City, shortly after Toni murdered the former Mayor, Roger C. Hole. Love sending Toni to missions against his rivals, mainly Miles O'Donoven. Later O'Donoven finding an evidence that Love working with the Leone Family, O'donoven won the election. Antagonists Massimo Torini *'Status (Circa 1998): '''Deceased, killed by Toni Cipriani *'Affiliation: Sicilian Mafia, Sindacco Family, Forelli Famliy, Triads, Diablos Massimo Torini is a feared mobster from Sicily, a high ranking member of the Sicilan Mafia, and the main antagonist of '''GTA: Liberty City Stories. Massimo came to Liberty City in order to make peace between the three major Mafia families of Liberty City: the Leones, the Sindaccos and the Forelli's, but what Torini realy wants is to rule LibertyCity, and Salvatore knows it. Torini starting his mission by convincing two street gangs: the Diablos and the Triads to attack the Mafia families' turfs. ---- Paulie Sindacco *'Status (Circa 1998): '''Deceased, died in a bout explosion by Toni Cipriani *'Affiliation: Sindacco Family, Sicilian Mafia '''Don Paulie Sindacco is the Don(Boss) of the Italian-American Sindacco family, a Casino owner and the secondary (but uncredited) antagonist of the game. A reletive of Paulie's, possibly his son, Johnny Sindacco, died from a heart attack in 1992. After the Forelli family became weaker because an ongoing gang war with the Leones, Paulie and his family came to the wiki and took control of a truf that was belong to the Leones and the Forellis. ---- Vincenzo Cilli *'Status (Circa 1998): '''Deceased, killed by Toni Cipriani *'Affiliation: Leone Family (formerly) Vincenzo "Lucky" Cilli is member of the Leone family, the Capo of the family during the first part of the game and a secondary antagonist. Vincenzo became a Capo in the Leone family, sometime after Toni left Liberty City. After Toni came back to Liberty City, he was forced to work for Vincenzo. Main Characters Joseph Daniel "JD" O'Toole *'Status: '''Deceased, executed by Mickey Hamfists *'Affiliation: '''Sindacco Family, Leone Family '''Joseph Daniel "JD" O'Toole is the Irish-Italian-American manager of Paulie Sindacco's bar, as well working as a pimp in the club. JD wants to be a "made-man" member of the Sindacco family, but can't become one because of his mixed race. JD starting to work for the Leone family, who promised JD that he will become a "made-man", however Salvatore never trusted JD, thinking that he is still working for the Sindaccos. ---- Maria Latore * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Affiliation: '''Leone Family, Liberty City Bikers Maria is Salvatore's young wife, though the two have a lot of problems. Salvatore met Maria six years ago. Maria is unfaithful to Salvatore, and dating with "Wayne", the leader of the local bikers gang. She even tried to start with Toni. Maria is drugs addict. ---- Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters